Smartphones, tablet computers, wearable computing devices, and other mobile devices are commonly used both as communications devices for making phone calls and sending messages, and as platforms supporting applications that enable a wide variety of user experiences.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.